


Schedules

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: When his schedule-crazy lover promises him a three days long trip to a romantic cottage in the mountains, Jun can't quite believe it. Would Sho really forget his schedule and take three whole days off?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://learashi.livejournal.com/profile)[learashi](http://learashi.livejournal.com/). I kind of strayed from your original prompt, but I hope you'll still like this! If not, I still have a second chance with your Matsumiya prompt <3

A weekend in the mountains. For Christmas Eve. In one of the apparently thousand villas the Sakurai-family owns. Jun doesn’t question it. Too much does he like the idea to spend a few days away from work, and Tokyo.  
  
“We can escape from the noise there. Cook something, exchange presents. Have sex,” Sho offers with a wink.  
  
As happy as all of this makes Jun, he doesn’t quite dare to believe it. “Sho-san,” he chuckles. “Last year for New Year you planned every second of that day, work included. You love your schedule too much. I’m not mad, but don’t promise me something you won’t be able to live up to.”  
  
“Three days,” Sho repeats, surprisingly serious.  
  
“Oh, please, like your schedule would allow you to get three days off,” Jun argues. “One day, maximum.”  
  
“You are going on a trip?” Ohno asks lazily from the other side of the room. He has snuggled against a pillow, and Jun believed he would be asleep. Apparently he isn’t.  
  
“Not a trip. Just for a few hours,” Jun explains.  
  
Sho smacks him playfully. “You will see,” he teases. “Three days. Three whole days, and then-“ he bends forward, whispering lowly. “-you’ll better be prepared. If I have you three days for myself, I want to have you for me _only_ , to play~”  
  
“Is that so, Sho-san?” Jun whispers back in an equally low and seductive voice. “If you truly manage to get three day off from your crazy schedule, I’ll be yours only… for as much as you want to. And you can play any game you want~”  
  
Something inside Sho’s eyes flickers.  
  
  
  
To be honest, until said-weekend and even though Sho told him several times that he would be free, Jun didn’t believe it.  
  
“You were serious,” Jun says in shock when he sees the cottage, the food in the fridge and the preparations Sho obviously made before.  
  
“Am I really that horrible usually? With dates and meetings, and being a partner?” Sho asks, looking sad all of a sudden.  
  
Jun shakes his head vehemently. “That’s not what I meant.”  
  
“But _what_ do you mean?” Sho wants to know. When Jun is at a loss of words, he feels how Sho takes his hand and leads him on the veranda. It has been snowing a few days, and now the landscape in front of them is covered in snow. They sit down on the comfortable outdoor bench with hot tea they prepared previously and a thick blanket.  
  
“We can go for a walk in the snow,” Jun suddenly says. “There is a lake close by, right? It would be romantic.”  
  
Sho chuckles. “Hm,” he hums. “Yes.”  
  
Jun is quiet for a while, lingering on the difficult thoughts he has at the moment, then he sighs. “I’m sorry,” he says after a while, and when Sho looks at him in confusion, he shrugs helplessly. “I mean, you for sure had to feel like I wouldn’t believe in your words. But I do. It’s just…”  
  
“It’s just?” Sho wants to know, wrapping his warm arms around Jun under the blanket.  
  
“You love your schedule,” Jun explains. “You like to plan every minute of your life, of our life, and of a trip. I find it cute sometimes, sometimes it gets too much, but it’s part of you, and I respect and love that. I just couldn’t believe you would let go of your crazy schedule and of your love for planning and just spend three days with me in a cottage, just like that, without any program.”  
  
Sho smiles warmly. “I’m a crazy maniac sometimes,” he admits.  
  
“Not worse than I am,” Jun jokes. “Or did you already forget when I called the exterminator to your apartment?”  
  
“No!” Sho frowns. “Although one bug alone doesn’t mean I need someone to professionally clean my apartment from vermin. And I told you the plates were still useable.”  
  
“After you didn’t wash them for two months?” Jun smirks. “No way! You have many talents, but housework is not one of it.”  
  
Sho tilts his head, looking at Jun for a while. “So, I have many talents?” he asks after a while, a smug smile on his face. Jun can’t help but blush a bit. “Like what?”  
  
“Like…” Jun reaches out his hand, touching Sho’s lip teasingly. “Kissing?” he offers.  
  
Sho chuckles, but takes the invitation and leans forward. He brushes over Jun’s cheek, and nose, and then surges forward to kiss him. Jun opens his lips immediately, allowing Sho’s tongue to slip in.  
  
“I have many other talents in this field,” Sho breaths against Jun’s lips. “And I have a great memory.”  
  
“A great memory?”  
  
Sho snickers, and he looks almost too smug and proud, but also so happy that Jun doesn’t want to take this moment away from him by teasing him. “You said, if I really take you here for three days, you’ll be mine entirely for this time.”  
  
“What?” Jun blinks.  
  
Sho chuckles. “Did you already forget? You even said: As much as I want to. And I can play any game I like~”  
  
Jun blushes slightly. He said that, indeed. “Fine,” he can’t help but to chuckle all of a sudden. “Then show me your other numerous talents.”  
  
“Oh.” Sho’s eyes gleam. “I will!”


End file.
